


Spoiled Brat

by Volleyball_Dannichan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Kinky sex, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Shameless Smut, Slight BSDM, Smut, Yaoi, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, riren - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyball_Dannichan/pseuds/Volleyball_Dannichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager is your typical rich teenage boy, spoiled rotten and used to getting his way and anything he wanted without question. But when another teenager moves right next door and completely challenges his way of living, Eren learns the hard way that not everything he wants can be his.<br/>( My Original Story on Wattpad: Mr_Rivaille_ )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I had everything. Literally, everything. Money, cars, a big house, a loving family, friends, top of the line technology, exotic animals, servants, hell, I even had my own personal butler.  _From England._ I had it all, and I always wanted more. Craved more, like what I had wasn't enough.

Everything I'd ever wanted was handed to me on a silver platter (and I mean that quite literally). I never had to work a day in my life. And I was happy with that.

Oh, you probably don't even know who I am.

My name is Eren Yeager, a pleasure.

Anyway, I was mad rich and wealthly. My father was a very well known and respected surgeon, and my mother was the heiress to her father's 10 billion dollar company. Which explained our filthy rich-ness.

I was happy. For the most part. Like every greedy bastard, I always craved more than what I had. And whatever I wanted, I got without question.

But then I met  _him._

He turned out to be my breaking point. He didn't play by my rules. He didn't even play my game. He up and made his own. 

HIs game, his rules. He didn't listen to anyone, he didn't give a shit what other people thought of him. 

He was Levi Fucking Ackerman. 

And that's literally how he introduced himself to me. He was so out of the box, out of my league, I didn't know what to do with myself. He challenged me, frustrated me, teased me to no end, and it angered the hell out of me.

He was above me, and he made that perfectly clear. And he ruined my goddamn life.

I hate him for it. But I love him for it.

Because Levi Fucking Ackerman,

Was the one thing that I wanted,

but I couldn't have.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets his new neighbors--and finds himself in a most interesting predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors in advance!

It was summertime, school was out, and as expected, I was sleeping in. Because why the hell not? It was around twelve-fifty when I woke up, groaning as I stretched out my sleep-riddled spine. I lazily shuffled to my bathroom, handled my business and left my room.

"Good afternoon Master Yeager," Timothy, my British butler said once I exited. "Care for some coffee? I had it iced, for such a hot day." I gave Timothy a pleased smile as I took the cup of caramel-coloured coffee from his hands.

"Good idea, Timothy. Come, let's go see what the parents are doing downstairs shall we?" I slid down the railing from the second floor to the first, leaving Timothy scrambling down the steps to keep up. I waltzed into the kitchen. Our chef, Katrina, was busy fixing up something that smelled hella good.

"Whatcha making, Kat?" I asked hungrily, leaning on the bar table. "Let me have some."

Katrina let out a small chuckle. "You'll get to try it later, Mr. Yeager. Your parents are hosting a dinner party tonight, so I'm prepping for that. Your parents are out on the lanie, there is some brunch out there if you're hungry."

"Awesome," I grinned, sipping my iced coffee and making my way outside. As always, my father was sitting in his favorite chair, reading some medical reports and my mother right beside him, wearing her favorite over-sized sun hat and sipping tea.

"Hey, morning," I said, giving my mom a quick kiss on the cheek and sitting across from them. The food was set out on the table, waiting to be consumed as I laid back, the servants around us fixing me a plate. 

"Good afternoon, sweetie." My mother chortled. "You're up awfully late today."

"Your mother is right, Eren. It's not healthy to be sleeping so much." My father chimed in, not looking up from his reports. "And why do you insist on not wearing a shirt before you come downstairs?"

"Because it's hella hot, dad." I shrugged, grabbing my fork and knife, cutting into the eggs benedict that was piled so deliciously on my plate. "and besides, I stayed up pretty late. No biggy. Not like I have school."

My dad sighed, clearly not interested in arguing with me about anything. My mother just shook her head, sipping her tea. "Oh! Eren, make sure you wear something nice tonight. We're having company over for dinner."

"Yeah, I know. Kat told me. Who is coming?" I asked, chewing my food.

"You know the house up the road? Well, a new family just moved in, and your grandfather said he wanted us to get to know them. He says the father may be a potential investor in the company. So we figured we'd have a nice little get-together for them. They'll be here around five, so don't run out for too long." She said, fixing her hat.

"Yes, I sent Flavio to get you some new outfits to wear. He should be back with them soon." Dad said, looking up at me now. "And Eren, don't be rude to the guests, I know how you get."

"What? I'm not rude," I argued, shaking my fork at my dad. 

"Well, Eren, the family has two children. Twins?" My mom asked, looking at my dad. "Were they twins, honey?"

"No, Carla. The son was older by a year. But they do look alike."

"Yes, that's right," Mom said, nodding and turning back to face me. "I don't remember their names though... but the point is! Once we are done with dinner, I want you to entertain them. You're all around the same age, so it won't be that hard, hm?"

I sighed, not really interested in entertaining two other rich kids. "Mooom....'

"Oh please, sweetie? I really want us to make a good impression, for the company's sake and just having more friends around the neighboorhood. They're our closest neighbors now, come on," My mother pleaded. I sighed again, shrugging in semi-agreement. 

"Fine, okay."

"Oh, thank you darling~ I really appreciate it." Mom came over, giving me a kiss on the forehead before going back towards the house. "I'm going to check on Katrina, enjoy your brunch, dear."

I waved, ignoring the awkward silence between me and my father and kept eating. Once my plate was empty and I chugged down my coffee and some water, I got up, gesturing to Timothy to follow me as I went back inside.

"Yes, Master Yeager?"

"Find me something to wear, I'm going to Armin's." I said, plopping on the couch. "And get my phone please!"

"Which one would you like, Master Yeager?"

"Hmm....the gold one." I said, turning on the TV. All that was on was talk shows and crappy reality shows with sub-par 'rich' people wannabes. But I watched them anyway, mostly because I liked to laugh at how stupid they acted and looked.

Once Timothy returned downstairs with an outfit and phone, I wasted no time calling Armin as I climbed back up the stairs.

Armin Arlert was my best friend, 5'4, blonde, and the epitome of genius. He lived with his grandfather the next town over, and he really was a certified genius. Hell, he could probably cure cancer he was so damn smart. But what he had in smarts he lacked in coolness and style and social skills, so I had to help him with that. He helped me pass my classes, and I helped him pass life skills. Win-win.

"Hello, Armin speaking," his high pitch voiced said once I called him.

"Yo, Bookworm."

"Hey Eren," he laughed. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I've got some time to kill before dinner. The parents are having a dinner party and I have to 'entertain' some other teenagers or whatever. It's real bullshit, but mom begged me to, so," I huffed, taking the outfit Timothy picked out.

"Oh, my. So you want to come over? Okay, I'm not busy or anything, so go ahead." 

"Cool. See you soon."

"See you."

~

My red Lamborghini Gallardo zoomed down the quiet street, purring loudly as I drove to Armin's house. Yeah, I'm your stereotypical rich boy with a red car, whatever. The wind sent my hair back, whipping around me as I drove the convertable, only slowing down when I caught sight of Armin's gate. Pulling up to it, I sent him a text, and it slowly opened, letting me pull inside. I parked and hopped out, walking around back to where Armin and his grandfather usually sit outside.

"Armin! Gramps!" I called as I walked over, waving to them. Armin was looking up from his book, waving to me, along with his grandfather. I considered Armin a brother, so his grandfather became my second grandfather.

"Oh, well, look who decided to visit. Hello Eren. How've you been?" Grandpa Arlert asked.

"Pretty good. Happy school is out," I said with a smile. 

"I could expect that from you," he chuckled. "How are your parents?"

"They're good. I'll tell them you said hello," I said as Armin walked over.

"We're going to go inside grandad," He said, and Gramps nodded, waving to us again.

"Behave, boys."

"Yessir!"

Armin lead me inside, opening his fridge. "Want something to drink? Grandad made lemonade this morning." 

"Sure." I said, slipping into a seat by the small breakfast counter. 

Armin grabbed two glasses, filling them up with lemonade. "So, how was Annie's party? I know you went. I saw it on Instagram." He said, handing me my glass.

"It was okay. Not like those crazy parties Sasha throws." I shrugged, taking a large sip of the drink. Sasha Brause was know as Potato Girl, for her love of food and the time she ate a potato during gym class. She eats like a grown man, but hardly gains an ounce of weight. Not to mention her reputation of throwing the craziest partiest in the world. Armin nodded, leaning against the counter and drinking his lemonade.

"Oh, okay.'

"Why didn't you go? I figured you would, you know, since you and Annie were good friends."

"I would have, but I uh," Armin blushed, scraping an invisible something on the counter. "I had a date."

I nearly spit out my lemonade. "You  _what?"_

"I had a date, okay?" He exclaimed, face red with embarrasment. 

"Woah, okay. Go Armin," I chuckled, staring at him wide-eyed. "So who is the lucky guy?" Armin was openly gay, but a lot of people we knew were. Me? I wasn't all that concerned with my sexuality, but I guess I was pansexual. Or maybe bi. Probably bi.

"Well....."

"Armmiinnnnnnn!"

"Okay, okay," he sighed, averting his gaze. "It was with Jean."

My face went from happy and excited to annoyed and surprised in one swift motion. "That dick?"

"Eren! 'That dick' is now my boyfriend, don't be rude." He said, frowning. "I know you two have your differences, but...I really like him, and he's really sweet to me and stuff so....." He was blushing, and I honestly wanted to throw up. Not because of Armin, but just because that horse faced jerk sickened me so damn much. I sighed in annoyance, tapping the counter in aggitation.

"Come on, Eren. It's not like you two are going to have to hang out all the time. Just get over yourself for a little, for me, please?" Armin pleaded. I groaned, leaning back in my chair. Damn all these people who could get me to do anything with a whine.

"Fiiiine," I huffed out, and Armin smiled, drinking from his glass before speaking again.

"Thanks Eren. But what about you? Have you been on any dates lately?" 

"Nope,"  I said, popping the 'p'. "No one that I've seen has really caught my attention. And I'm okay with that, I guess."

"Maybe your new neighbors have some cute kids," He suggested.  I snorted, rolling my eyes. 

"Please. That house on the hill is worth twice the cost of my house and your house combined. Whoever moved up there is either a recluse or a complete snob. I'm going for the latter." 

"Eren," Armin scolded. "You can't just assume things about people you've never even met. Besides, you aren't much of a humble person either."

I was about to protest, but then realized he had a point.

"Just be open minded about them, until you really get to know them more, okay? Besides, we could use more people to hang out with."

I shrugged, not entirely convinced. "Fine..."

"Good Eren," Armin cooed, and I shot him a glare. He laughed, picking up his lemonade and walking out the kitchen. "Come on, let's go play Modern Warfare. We've got  a mission to finish."

~

"Eren!"

"Yes, mom?" I asked as I walked back inside the house. I was a bit exhausted from playing with Armin for the last three hours, but I knew I still had this stupid dinner to get through.

"Hurry up, get dressed, I want everything to be perfect!" My mom cried, shuffling past me and holding her hands out in front of her. Her personal manicurist, Willow, gave me a quick smile as she followed her. "Oh, Willow, dear, before you go, would you mind giving Eren a manicure?"

"Mom," I whined. I hated getting manicures. It seemed so girly. 

"Don't whine, Eren. Your hands need to look nice," she insisted, and to my dismay, Willow said yes. "Good, Eren, make sure you see Willow before the guests come. Run along now."

I groaned as I ran upstairs to my room, about to plop in my bed when I found that it was occupied by three pressed suits with a note from Flavio. I rolled my eyes, not bothering to read it and grabbed the one in the middle, which was a navy blue suit jacket with dark jeans and a white shirt. He also selected some shoes for me, so I went with the navy blue Converse, which I might add, where custom made for me. Not to brag or anything. I called for Timothy to get rid of the rest of the clothes, and once he was gone, I went to take my shower.

As I stood under the wonderful stream of water, I began to panic a bit. What where these people like? How the hell was I supposed to entertain them? As I mentioned to Armin earlier, they had to be ridiculously over-the-top rich to afford that house, and I was used to hanging arounf people who where just as rich or not as rich as me. How the hell would I compare to these people. I sighed, letting the stress of the whole night roll off of me with the steaming water.

Once I was out and dried, Timothy blow dried my hair, and I got dressed before coming back out and letting him style it. My mother had apparently instructed him to slick my hair back (which I hated to no end), and once that was all done, Willow made her way in, cleaning my nails and manicuring them. I will admit, that it felt pretty nice, and my nails did look pretty good afterwards. 

When I was done, it was five-fifteen, and I made my way downstairs. I sighed as I watched my mother run around, making sure the rest of the dinner preparations where in order, and my dad was no where to be seen downstairs. Probably in his study or something. I plopped on the couch, and my mother immediately came to fuss at me.

"Eren! You'll wrinkle your suit, get up, sit straight!" She huffed, giving me a once over. "You look nice, darling."

"Thanks mom," I grumbled. She gave me a smile, kissing my forehead again. 

"Don't look so excited, Eren. It's only a dinner party."

I sighed again, looking up at her. "Do I have to entertain their kids? They're probably stubborn and stuck up."

"And you aren't?" My mother asked. I huffed, knowing I really couldn't talk. "Don't worry, Eren, if all else fails, you all can just ignore each other and play on your phones or whatever you do."

I cracked a small smile, standing up. "Okay, but I'm remembering you said--"

The doorbell rang, and my mother almost fainted.

"Oh my God, they're so early!" She cried, brushing back a stray hair from her face. "Grisha! Get down here, they're here! Oh, Eren, smile sweetie-GRISHA!"

"Yes, I'm coming," my dad grunted as he walked down the steps. He looked just as excited about this dinner as I was. "Alright, let's get this dinner started."

My mother buzzed with excitement as she sent one of our maids to get the door, all of us standing to greet our guests.

"Carla!" A rather short woman with dark brown hair in a tight bun said. The woman was followed by a tall and cold looking man with black hair. The woman was wearing a slim black dress, while the man sported a black suit and tie. "Thank you so much for inviting us for dinner, it's really quite kind of you." The woman cooed, her voice flaunting a French accent.

"Oh, don't you mention it," My mother said, giving the woman a hug. "Grisha, Eren, meet Mrs. Jacquline Rivaille. Jacquline, my husband Grisha and my son, Eren," My father and I shook her hand, smiling as best we could.

"A pleasure. This is my husband, Alexander, and--" Jacquline stepped out of the way to reveal two teenagers. "These are our children, Levi and Mikasa."

My eyes widened slightly as I looked at these two. Mom was right about them looking alike. They could pass as identical twins, but the girl--Mikasa-- had a more Oriental look to her. The son, Levi, looked a lot like his father, just with the height of his mother. He also looked incredibly annoyed, almost like he didn't want to be there as they both shook my hand. My mother clapped her hands, clearly happy about how things were going so far. 

"How about I show you the house?" My mother suggested, smiling. "Eren, you should take Levi and Mikasa and show them around." 

"Sure mom," I said, pasting a smile on my face. I looked over at the two of them, and it was hard to tell if they just lacked facial expression or they were really hard to read. "You can just follow me."

~

I lead the two of them around the house, showing them my favorite part of the house. They were fairly quiet, which I wasn't sure was a good thing. I ended my tour outside, showing them the pool. We sat down around the pool. Well, Mikasa and I did, Levi opted for standing up.

"So uh, where did you move here from?" I asked Mikasa. She seemed to be more approachable. Mikasa looked over at me, giving me a small smile.

"We moved here from Japan. Our parents just got married." she explained. "But originally, we're from France. Well, Levi is."

"Oh, you two are step siblings?" I asked, earning an amused grunt from the male who was staring out towards the pool. Mikasa rolled her eyes at him.

"No, we're brother and sister. Our parents just didn't get married right away, you know. They had us pretty young."

"Oh." I said, deciding to change the subject. "So how old are you, anyway?"

"I'm sixteen, turning seventeen in November. Levi is seventeen, turning eighteen in December. You?"

"Seventeen. My birthday was in March."

"Oh, okay. Was that your car in the driveway?" Mikasa asked, cocking her head lightly. "The red one?"

I chuckled, nodding. "Yeah. I'm your typical rich kid with a red car."

"Only wannabes drive red cars," Levi said, turning toward us with his hands in his pocket. "It shows you lack class."

I frowned, crossing my arms. So he was the snobby one I'd feared. Great. "I have class, I just like red cars. Is that okay with you?"

"No, it's not." He replied snarkily. "But it's not like you're going to paint your car a different color because I dissaprove, so why bother asking?" 

I opened my mouth to reply, but then Timothy came outside and told us  it was time to eat dinner.

~

I sat between my mother and father as the parents talked about pointless rich adult shit that I had no interest in. I just wanted to eat dessert and leave. I looked over at Mikasa, who was politely listening to their conversation, and then I turned my gaze to Levi. I was surprised to see him staring right back at me, and in slight embarrassment, I looked away. The casual conversation between the adults continued, until my mother brought up my name.

"You know, Eren is quite the horse jockey. He's really good with the horses up at Rose Club," My mother bragged. Jacquline said a quiet "oh', before her husband spoke.

"Levi is also a horse jockey extrodinaire as well. He rides at the Sina Club." My mother gasped, and my father looked pretty surprised himself. 

"Sina? Wow, he must really have talent," my mother said, giving Levi a smile.

"Yes, he came first in show last year in their annual Sina Cup Race."

"May I be excused?" Levi suddenly blurted. "'I'm not in the mood to be so graciously bragged over."

"Oh, Levi, we haven't even had dessert--" Jacquline started.

"I don't even like sweets." Levi said bluntly. "So may I please be excused?" Jacquline sighed, and Alexander was shooting Levi a warning glare that Levi openly returned. My mother cleared her throat, saving us all from this growing awkward moment.

"Eren, why don't you and Levi go play one of your video games or watch TV or something?" She said, trying to release the tension. I hesistated, not really wanting to deal with Levi, but once I caught sight of mom's eyebrow raising, I stood, gesturing for him to follow.

~

"Dinner parties are bullshit." Levi spat once I took him into the 'playroom'. He tugged at his tie, taking it off before sitting down on the couch.

I carefully sat across from him, treating him like a sort of animal. Thats what it felt like I was dealing with, an animal. I took this time to observe him more.

He had his father's jet black hair and smoldering grey eyes, and his skin was pale. He wore all black with the exception of his shirt, which was crisp and clean. He filled out his suit with obvious muscle, despite his short size. 

"Oi, you just going to stare at me or what?"

"S-Shit, sorry," I stuttered out, not realizing I had been staring at him for a creepy long time. I sort of panicked when he stood, going over to my side of the couch and sitting down next to me.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked, his eyes giving me a once over. I opened my mouth to answer, when his hand came up and stroked my cheek. 

"W-What are you doing?" I asked, heat rising to my cheeks. He smirked, which frightened me yet aroused me in the weirdest way.

"I'm seeing how attracted you are to me. And if you're worth my time." He said simply before he leaned in and kissed me. 

To say his kiss was amazing would be a major understatement and an insult to what a good kisser he was. Goddamn, it wasn't fair. As his lips tangled with mine, he left me with a sense of need, want for more. My idea of him being a stuck up asshole went flying out the window as he snuck his tongue in between my lips, invading my mouth with stealth. I moaned lightly, gripping his suit jacket and tangling my tongue with his, and he pulled away harshly, leaving me whining.

"What's wrong, hm?" He growled, gripping my chin roughly. I whimpered, leaning up, trying to reconnect our lips, but he wouldn't let me. Instead he ran his hand down to my crotch, giving it a gentle rub, earning a surprised squeak from me. He smirked, staring at me with his predatory eyes.

I was so screwed.

"My, my. I've barely touched you, and you're already getting hard." He purred in my ear. I whimpered again, gripping his suit jacket harder. He grabbed my hand, pinning it down.

"Don't you dare wrinkle my suit, you brat. I won't have shitty looking clothes because some horny brat got all grippy." He growled, giving my ear a nip. "You really want me to kiss you again, don't  you?"

Hell, yes I did, along with several other NSFW things that were now running through my mind. Instead I just nodded, whimpering out in need. Jesus, I sounded so thirsty. He smirked, leaning don as if he was going to kiss me, and I leaned upward, only to completely syke my mind and bury his nose in my hair, giving it a whiff. He let me go, standing up and straighteneing his suit and tie. I scrambled to sit up, huffing. How dare he tease me like that?

"Who the hell do you think you are?' I growled in protest, trying to challenge him. I was insulted by how desperate he made me look.

He only smirked and turned to me, saying these words--

"I am Levi Fucking Ackerman, and you, my brat, are my bitch."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi duke it out, with words and sex. But mostly with sex. Slut shaming is involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut for you. Please enjoy as best you can. Oh, yes, it's Levi, so expect a lot of cursing.

I looked around Levi's home in amazement. To say it was clean would be a major understatement. It almost looked like no one even lived there. 

"Who cleans your house?" I asked as Levi rummaged around in the kitchen, digging in his refrigerator for something. As his head was in the fridge, I got a good glimpse of his ass. Talk about a nice ass. He popped his head out for a second to answer me question.

"I do."

I blinked, astonished. "Why? You can afford to hire someone, can't you?" I asked, walking over to the kitchen.

"Fuck yes I can," He snorted, taking out a bottle of some liquid in an unmarked milk jar. "But no one can clean my shit better than I can. The last couple of maids and cleaning people were rotten little bastards anyway." He growled, pouring this liquid down the drain. From the smell of it, it was sour milk. I wrinkled my nose and turned away. 

"So," He continued with a grimace on his face as he cleaned out the jug. "What the fuck do you want?"

I'd almost forgotten about mom's card. It was sitting on the pristine white couch, waiting to be personally delivered. I opened my mouth to explain, but apparently my dick had other ideas.

"I want you to fuck me."

As his eyebrow arched in amusement and surprise, I realized what I said. Horrified, I tried to backpedal.

"Oh-- Fuck, wait, no--" I stuttered. "I mean, not no, I would  _love_  for you to fuck me I just--" I stopped, sighing in frustration and embarrassment.

 _Get your shit together Eren,_ I said to myself, pinching the bridge of my nose. I heard a slight chuckle from the kitchen, and I knew I fucked up.

"Well, hate to burst your bubble," Levi snarled, pouring some tea leaves in a strainer. "But I'm not in a fucking mood right now." He yawned, which seemed a bit too convenient for the conversation. "You aren't very fuckable right now."

I jerked my head up in slight annoyance.  _I'm not fuckable right now?_  How much of a douchebag was this guy? 

"Excuse you," I snapped, crossing my arms. "I'm fuckable  _any_ time of day, thank you," I said, getting an attitude. "I've got people who would love to fuck me or get fucked by me, I'll have you know. Don't think you're fucking special, you dick--"

While I ranted, I hadn't noticed that Levi casually took off his robe and set it to the side, and had come walking toward me with a small glass of tea. Next thing I knew, he was sitting in front of me, elbow resting on his thigh and staring at me with a deadpanned expression, his tea in the other and shirtless in all his photo shopped bodily glory. 

Damn.

"I'm sorry," He said, his face looking bored. "You were saying something? You left off at...what was it...something about me being a dick? Or maybe it was about my dick. I don't know. I stopped paying attention when you turned into a whiny bitch."

I just stared at him. I was really conflicted right now. Part of me wanted to slap his dumb tea out his hand and continue yelling about his dickbag-ery, while the other part of me really wanted to french the hell out of him.  Another part of me just wanted to surrender myself to whatever he told me to do and suck him off. My brain's fucked up, I know. 

When I didn't say anything, he just 'Hm'-ed, and stood up, walking away. I still sat there, astounded by the rude bluntness and sexiness of what just happened. He grabbed his robe thingy and stared walking toward the stairs. He stopped midway up and turned toward me again.

"Are you going to get your horny ass up here or not?" He asked, and kept moving. 

Fuck, was he inviting me to his room? Forget my bitchy attitude, I thought, scampering to get up the stairs. I soon caught up with him as he was pushing open his bedroom door. I shuffled inside, and he closed the door behind him.

If the house was clean, his room was immaculate. His bed, even his fucking bed didn't look like it was ever used. Not one wrinkle in sight, not one speck of dirt--

Well, apparently there must have been one. Levi stopped and started scrubbing at a glass table, grumbling about some "dirty bastards who can't clean for shit".

I just stood in the middle of his room, unsure of where to place myself. Not to mention, his room was hella huge. I could get lost in his room alone. I found myself getting dragged, and I stumbled behind Levi as he pulled me past the room.

He pushed open another door and led me to a different room. This only had a bed, a nightstand,  and a door to the bathroom. While this room was clean too, it was obvious this was his room room. He set his glass of tea down, gesturing to the bed.

"Sit," he ordered, then pointing to my socks. "Socks off."

I did as he said once I sat on the bed. His bed was really comfy, dear God. I kind of started to roll around on it. I heard a slight laugh type sound come from him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He said, sipping his tea elegantly. Only the way he held his cup was a little weird. He held it by the rim, and I pointed to it to ask why. He held up a hand.

"Don't ask. Take off your shirt."

I didn't ask, and I didn't take off my shirt either. I was feeling a bit playful.

"No," I purred. "You can't tell me what to do." Maybe I was hoping for my wet dream to be played out in real life. I should have known better.

"Take off your fucking shirt you dumbass, or else I'm going to take a fucking nap and tell you to kick rocks."

 Well damn. Okay, fine. I took off my shirt, and started to fold it, not wanting to get scolded for tossing it any old place. Levi rolled his eyes, putting down his tea and yanking the shirt from my hands, tossing it away for me. 

"You're such a dummy," He sneered, pushing me down forcefully and making me yelp. He crawled on top of me, making me shiver at the feeling of his body against mine. He nipped at my ear, which made me shiver again, and my cock started waking up. 

"You want me to fuck you?" He purred in my ear. I nodded, biting my lip. "I can't hear you, you filthy rich whore. I said, want me to fuck you?"

"Goddamn," I breathed out, my face red and my cock throbbing from just his words. "Yes, fuck, yes, fuck me, I can't take this."

He smirked, and he sat up. "Then get me hard. I'm not hard yet, and I'm not going to pleasure you until I am."

I looked at him with a slightly dumbfounded look, but I moved quickly, sitting up and moving my arms on his shoulders. I pushed my lips into his, melding them together and moved onto his lap, grinding my crotch against his stomach. 

 _See?_  I said to him mentally.  _See what you did to me, you jerk? Making me hard so easily, I hate you._

I bit at his lip, prompting him to open up, which he did, but he didn't let my tongue in without a fight. Sucking and smacking noises came from our mouths as we fought with the tough pink muscles, my hands ghosting along his heavenly blessed body as his hands sat idle on the small of my back. Finally he conceded, letting me inside his mouth, as I quite literally frenched the hell out of him. I could feel him getting aroused under me, which made me moan in response. I pulled out of our kiss, a string of saliva following as I made my way down. I started at his neck, sucking harshly around, but was abruptly stopped when he pulled me off by my hair.

"No, you bratty bitch," He scolded. "You don't get to mark me. I'm not yours, you are mine." 

I nodded in understanding, moving down to his torso and starting to attack his nipples. This he allowed, granting me a small moan as a sigh of his pleasure. I eagerly continued, moaning into his chest as I sucked at his nipples. My hands found their way to his pants-- well, boxers-- and looped a delicate finger through the elastic, tugging them down. 

To say that his dick looked amazing was an understatement. Let's just say I got even harder after I saw that monstrosity. 

"Oh my fuck," i murmured as I stared down at the semi-erect organ. The more I stared at it, the more I really wanted him to just fuck me. I looked up at him with pleading eyes. 

"Oh please," I whined. "Just fuck me, do it now, I really--"

My mouth my silenced by a shitful of cock. He looked down at me, his hand on my head.

"Sorry," he said halfheartedly. "You just sound so much better with my cock in your mouth."

I took this as his kind of nice way of saying no, you will wait. I didn't mind, I guess. Though sucking dick was more or less something I liked to do, Levi made it worth it. So much to take in and explore, I started moving my lips around him, moaning as I got even harder sucking him off. I licked down his shaft like he was a piece of candy, letting him thrust into my mouth and test the limits of my gag reflex. I forced myself to ignore the pressing instinct, successfully getting mouth fucked and liking it. 

His dick got harder inside my mouth, filling up more space than I could bare. Tears tore out the corner of my eyes as he kept going, forcing my mouth open wide as it could go. I was proud of myself, almost taking him in to the hilt. That sense of pride started vanishing as I thought about taking  all of him in. I started forcing more of him inside, more tears burning my eyes as I heard him moan, my gag reflex fighting violently against such pressure, but I refused to let up. I finally got all of him inside before starting to pull off, when he grabbed my hair, forcing me back. I was taken aback, almost choking on him, more and more tears streaming down my face. 

I heard a slight grunt, and I could tell he was about to come. I braced myself, squeezing my eyes shut as the creamy liquid shot out of his dick, making its' way down my throat and tickling as it went down. A few more shots of the warm cum went in my mouth and then he let me go, but kept my mouth closed.

"Swallow," he demanded. "Swallow it all."

I did as I was told, swallowing all of his cum. He gave a satisfied look when I did so, and I looked up at him, pleading even more.

"Alright fine," he said, pushing me down on the bed. "Let's fuck the little bitch, shall we?"

I whimpered as I started feeling the painful throbbing of my cock as he pulled off my pants, making me squeak slightly when the air hit my cock. Cum started making its' way out, making a nice little mess of my shaft.

"Fucking gorgeous," he purred, giving my length a little tap, making me moan and clench the sheets.

"Fuck, Levi, please," I whispered hoarsely. "I've been wanting you since last week, just fuck me already."

He looked slightly impressed, but moved to do as I asked. I soon found myself ass up and cheek down, like I was in my dream and I sighed contently, waiting to be filled with his magnificent cock.

I felt something warmish cold get slathered on my hole, squeaking as a rough finger forced its' way inside. I moaned again, clawing my nails into the bed spread. 

Levi was gentle at first, but soon he started forcing his finger into me at depths I couldn't even fathom.  He had me begging and moaning harder than i'd been dreaming of, and I fucking loved it. He was a dick, sure, but he was a dick with a huge dick who knew how to get my dick to come. If that makes any sense.

His finger slid out with a nice pop, and soon a warm, thick mass of cock took its' place. I convulsed in pleasure, moaning and writhering aorund until he grabbed me to keep still. Hands on my hips, he started thrusting, slowly forcing more of his shaft inside, and making me lose all control over myself.

"Fuck, ah, ah, ah, AH! Levi! Fuck, yes! Ha!" I was screaming, moaning and shouting his name as he pounded into me, hitting my spot like it was nothing, reducing me to a horny mess. All my thirst and desire was getting fucked out of me, making me hoarse from screaming as skin slapped skin rapidly.   I came loudly, panting and out of breath as I screamed his name for the last time, waiting for him to pull out so I could collapse under my now weak muscles. I could hear him panting slightly too, making a 'tch' noise at my sweaty cum covered body.

"Go to sleep," he grunted, slicking his hair back. "And when you wake up, you're cleaning your shitty cum."

"'Kay," I sighed, curling into a ball. "Thanks."

"Yeah," He replied, a smirk tugging his lips as my eyes started closing. "You're fucking welcome."

~

I woke up in a bed, which wasn't my bed or Levi's. I realized I was in his secondary bed. I saw my clothes neatly folded and washed, with a little note with my name in cursive. I yawned, sitting up to read it, pulling on my shirt. 

_Hello my sleeping beauty bitch. Hope you have a nice little nap since I fucked your brains out. Try masturbation, maybe you won't be as thirsty from now on. I cleaned up your fucking mess, since you've been out for hours, so don't worry about that. I had to go out, but I won't be back too see you off or whatever. So let yourself out and tell your mother my mom appreciates the card, and that she'll call he later. Take a shower when you get home too._

_P.S. If you ever want to fuck again, give me a call. Your ass is tight and it was pretty fucking amazing._

_x Levi A. - 538-474-8245_

_  
_I blushed a bit at the note, but took it with me as I got dressed. I looked around for any people as I left, and there were none, so I left, just as Levi said.

I got home, where my mom and dad where out, and I pulled out my phone, calling Armin.

"Hello, Armin speaking."

"Armin," I breathed out as I plopped on my bed. "You won't believe what I'm about to tell you."


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After such a pleasant introduction of his neighbors, Eren is given a task in which his daydreams make things a tad awkward. In a good way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the smut is vvv early in this fan fiction, so if that isn't your thing, I apologize.

 

_Eren's face was bright red. Sweat dribbled down his body, pooling on his skin. He felt pure heat all around, goosebumps pricking his skin. Red bruises marked his skin like cherry blossoms. Every movement sent shivers down his spine. His breath was heavy, panting, erratic and hot, and more shivers ran down his body as his eyes met the piercing grey orbs of Levi._

_"You're such a brat," the ravenette purred in his ear, his pale fingers expertly working on Eren's painfully erect member, wet and sticky with cum from all the times before hand Levi had made him climax. Eren whimpered in response, bucking his hips against Levi's teasing hand, only to be sent right back down with a forceful push of Levi's other hand on his hips._

_"Tch....what a horny brat you are. I didn't say you could do that." Levi purred again, making Eren whine in protest._

_"L-Levi please," he begged. "You've been teasing me for too long--I-I can't take it...."_

_Levi only smirked, moving his hand from Eren's length, leaning down and giving the tip a tentative lick. "I guess we should clean you up a bit. I can't stand all this filthy cum." He purred, making Eren groan, knowing Levi was still teasing him. His groans turned into needy moans as Levi's tongue wrapped around his member, making Eren shiver as Levi's hot mouth enveloped the throbbing organ._

_"L-Levi, a-ah~" He moaned as Levi began sucking him off, the pressure from his need curbing for a bit, then returning as Levi went on. Eren bit his lip as he tried forcing more of himself into Levi's mouth, but was cut off when the ravenette pulled off altogether._

_"Don't you dare try and force more in here, you needy whore," Levi ordered. "You don't deserve more until I say so."_

_Eren whimpered in understanding, not wanting to get punished by Levi again like he had been last time. Levi's punishments were horrible, he would pleasure Eren enough to make him on the verge of coming, then stop, and make the brunette pleasure himself in order to cum. It was a painfully frustrating process, and Eren loved it yet hated it all at the same time._

_Levi shot him a warning glare as he went back, this time going painstakingly slow in a sort of punishment himself. Eren whimpered again, tilting his head back and bit his lip, but used all of his strength not to buck up into Levi's mouth._

_Levi was very skilled with his tongue, hitting nerves on Eren's length that he didn't even know were there. Even at the slower speed, it didn't take long for Eren to start moaning at Levi's blow job. Soon, the bubbling in the pit of his stomach returned, signalling that he was going to cum again._

_"L-Levi I'm g-going to--ah....c...cum!"_

_Levi grunted, and Eren blushed, knowing that was his way of allowing him to cum. After a few more tantalizing moves on his member, Eren moaned loudly as he climaxed, and Levi swallowed the creamy seed  before letting go of Eren's length, sitting up._

_Eren panted as he sat up by his elbows, eyes widening as he caught sight of Levi's fully erect length.  It was just as big and perfect as he imagined it to be, and now he was going to get ravished by this blunt, vulgar, yet sexy and intimidating ravenette. Eren practically spread his legs for Levi himself, wanting him that badly. Levi chuckled darkly, crossing his arms._

_"Damn. You're that turned on, brat?"_

_Eren nodded, trying to pull Levi down on top of him, but the ravenette didn't budge._

_"No." Levi said flatly, mischief flickering in his eyes. "Not until I see you finger yourself."_

_Eren's eyes widened pouting as he sat up. "B-But--"_

_"No. Do it."_

_Eren gave in, mostly because he would do anything to get Levi to fuck him at this point. He sucked on his three fingers, slathering them up with saliva so they were slippery enough to slide in easily. After a bit of hesitation, he gasped as he slowly pressed in one finger, squirming as the intrusion of his lower half was a new feeling to him._

_He watched as Levi watched him, his grey eyes staring at him with a lustful hunger, watching as moans escaped Eren with the movement of his finger thrusting in and out. Soon he was ready for two, slipping in a second finger and jutting his hips against it. He shifted his position to be able to go further in, butt sticking up in the air as he moved his fingers in and out. His moans got louder, and he let out a surprised and pleasured yelp as his finger brushed against his prostate. Craving for that feeling again, he added his third finger, saliva drooling out of his mouth as his cheek was smooshed against the bed sheets. Soon moans were constant, spilling from Eren without a second thought. He came for the fifth time, panting, and let out a squeak when two rough hands came from behind him and moved his hand out the way._

_"Good brat," Levi said, finally giving Eren what he'd wanted for the past half hour. The tip of Levi's member slowly pressed into Eren's ass and--_

I gasped as I woke up. Goddammit, that was only a dream?  _Shit_ , I thought, gulping as I looked down at my crotch. Yep. Wet dream. I grunted in annoyance as I stood up, grimacing once I felt the wetness of my cum against my leg from my pajama pants. Not to mention I still had a boner from that damned dream.

As i stepped in the shower, I wondered why I hadn't seen Timothy, but once I thought about it, I figured I must have been moaning or some shit in my sleep, so he probably didn't want to disturb me.  I gratefully welcomed the warm stream of water and washed off the white liquid off of my leg. I groaned as my cock sort of throbbed, so I had to handle that as well. I shivered lightly as I placed my hands to it, gently rubbing it and biting my lip. I put the only thing that could make me cum in my mind--that bastard, Levi. It had been several days since I'd seen him at the dinner party, and the very thought of him nearly gave me a boner. I had it bad. I moaned softly, as my pumping got faster, frowning as I moaned Levi's name. I could imagine him doing the same thing he did during my dream, giving me teasing hand jobs as my breathing quickened. I was pumping furiously now, determined to finish myself off as quickly as possible. I let out a long moan as I came, my cum washing down the drain with the water. I got out the shower, grabbing a towel and went back out to my room.

While I was showering, my bed sheets had been changed out, and a new pair of pajamas sat on the bed. Damn, those servants where quick. My clothes for today had also been laid out, and I quickly got dressed, whistling as I went downstairs. 

"Eren!" My mother said as I walked down the steps, seeing her tying her favorite scarf.

"Hey mom." I said, giving her a hug. 

"Oh, Eren, since you're up, would you mind doing me a favor? I'm so busy today, I just don't have time..."

I sighed. I knew would do anything for my mother. "Sure. What is it?"

"Can you drop this by the Ackerman house?" She asked, handing me an envelope. I hesitated before I took it, debating if I really wanted to go over the house of the boy I just masturbated to.

"What is it?"

"They sent us such a beautiful thank you gift the other day--for the dinner party-- and I wanted to give them a thank you card." Mom said, putting on her sunglasses. "Please bring it over today, Eren. I have some engagements to handle, so I'll be out all day. Your father got called into work."

I nodded, tapping the envelope against my fingers. "Alright...I'll just go over there now."

Mom smiled, patting my cheek. "Sounds great. Thank you, sweetheart!" 

"No problem, mom."

Mom gave me a happy smile before turning and walking towards the door. "Bye Eren!"

I waved as she left, and sighed, staring at the envelope. After a moment of debate, I got over myself, going to grab my car keys and walking out to his car.

~

My car engine purred as I pulled up the steep ramp toward the Ackerman home. I hoped Levi wouldn't be there, and sold myself on the idea that he wouldn't. Feeling a bit better as I pulled into their driveway, I locked the car door, walking up to the door and knocking on it.

I waited patiently for a few moments, wondering why the servants weren't answering the door. I hit the doorbell instead, and I nearly had a heart attack when the door opened.

He was fucking gorgeous. His pale skin was beautiful as he stood before me, shirt-free, letting his sculpted body mock my eyes and desires. He looked like he was fucking photo shopped, his abs were that unbelievable. His arms were smooth and muscled, and his skin was flawless. He was like a human diamond, hard yet beautiful all at once. He wore a sort of kimono type robe, but it wasn't tied  He didn't look all that happy to see me, but I swore I caught a glimpse of a smirk before he started talking.

"Well look what we have here. My little bitch has decided to come and pay me a visit. Get your ass inside brat. And stop staring."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first post on AO3, so I'm very excited about how it will fair on this platform. This is just a re-publishing of my works on Wattpad (user: Mr_Rivaille_ ), so if you want, you can check me out there too! I also have a Tumblr, which is more Haikyuu!! based but feel free to follow me there as well~ @sociallyawkwardsetter  
> Also! I have made some slight edits from the original post as well.
> 
> I hope to write more for you all soon!


End file.
